Rig
}} Rig '''is a map in Phantom Forces. It was released on August 4, 2018 in Part 1 of the New Steel Update. It is the 12th map and features medium-height buildings and tight corridors. Landmarks A helipad and a tall tower with the Stylis Studios logo and "Phantom Forces" on it. One end of the map has a flare stack, where a flame is constantly seen coming out of. A physical rail and an invisible wall prevent users from interacting with the flame. It also has a small crane on the opposite side of the map to the flare stack. Overview '''Rig is as the name suggests a large drilling rig. When it was first released, it was mostly orange, but throughout updates, all buildings received a red or blue color, and minor features. It has multiple medium-height buildings, along with tight corridors, which makes it perfect for close quarters engagements, but it also feature rooftops on almost all buildings, and some cranes in the edges of the map, giving snipers some ability. A courtyard area with a large tower also exists, allowing for medium range combat. Rig is made up of about five to six floors. (Lowest numbers correlate to lowest floor) The first 2 are under the main "ground" floor of the map, floor one mostly consists of suspended walkways around the edges of the rig, and also connect to a large garage-like area. Floor two mostly consists of the same garage area and underground corridors. The garage area has a small ladder leading up to the ground floor through a hole with some rubble. The 3rd, ground floor is self-explanatory. Multiple ladders lead up to higher floors here, and the courtyard tower area also can be found. The higher floors consist of floors four, five, and six. Floor four has the second level of the buildings and a few walkways above the courtyard. floor five is similar to floor four but also has some rooftop and more walkways. A small crane near the edge of the map also is at about this height. Finally, Floor 6 consists of the two rooftops, both very high up, allowing for the use of snipers. (Please note that these may be subject to change as time goes on) Objective Strategy There are many buildings and objects thus making hard to snipe. Ambushing is a good option due to the number of buildings here. Shotguns, carbines, and PDWs are all recommended for their capabilities in CQC, however assault and battle rifles can be more effective on the outer edges of the map. Sniper rifles and DMRs will prove difficult to use, as there are few high vantage points in the map, one of which being a small crane that does not provide much cover. The lower suspended walkways around the edges of the map may also allow for flanking attacks on the central courtyard, and the upper suspended walkways allow players to gain a height advantage on their enemies. Having more than one player shooting from above on multiple levels may prove useful on games of KOTH, where the hill is right on the center area, under the tower. Trivia * Rig was one of the submissions in the community map challenge on the Phantom Forces subreddit. * This map is one of three community maps to be added for testing, the other being Blizzard and Mirage. * Rig is one of 2 maps that contain water, the other being Blizzard. * Rig is not a modular oil rig, this is suggested by the fact that the drill is built into the rig and not in a separate module. * A pile of scrungocoins can be found on a desk beside a mug of pink liquid. ** Scrungus is a dog wearing a large jacket that has attained a minor meme status. ** The pink liquid is a reference to Markiplier. * There is a large container ship outside the map that is visible. * Rig is one of the few maps to feature an environmental hazard. Category:Maps